Fic collective HP
by bouboule26
Summary: Deuxième chapitre écrit par Lyra Snape!
1. Default Chapter

Fic collective HP  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : PRÉSENTATION DU PROJET  
  
Salut, alors moi c'est Bouboule, je suis l'auteure des fics Harry Potter et la pierre magique ainsi que HP et l'ordre du phénix selon VOUS. Je ne sais pas si vous aimez mes fic, mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que là, c'est un projet complètement différent. Et comme le nom l'indique il s'agit d'une fic collective, donc ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire les chapitres de mes deux autres fics. Alors, c'est ça, j'aime beaucoup les idées originales et faire trois fics « normales » si on peut dire ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, comme vous pouvez le constater. Voici donc la présentation de mon projet de fic collective :  
  
EN QUOI ÇA CONSISTE?  
  
Bon alors il s'agit de faire une fic collective, autrement dit chacun écrit un chapitre à tour de rôle tout en poursuivant l'histoire des chapitres précédents. Mais ce n'est pas tout : chaque personne joue un perso de hp et écrit le chapitre en jouant son personnage, donc en utilisant le je. J'espère que ça vous intéresse.  
  
COMMENT PARTICIPER?  
  
C'est très simple, il suffit de m'envoyer une review en me disant qui vous voulez jouer. Moi, je fais Hermione, parce que j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à jouer ce personnage. Évidemment, il ne faut pas plus d'une personne par personnage. Bon alors voilà la lites des persos que j'aimerais avoir, mais si vous voulez jouer quelqu'un d'autre c'est accepté.  
  
Liste des persos :  
  
Harry Ron Ginny Cho Drago Dumbledore Voldemort Severus  
  
RÈGLES  
  
Ouin bon je c c po très intéressant alors j'en mets vraiment pas beaucoup. J'aimerais que les personnes qui participent soient prêtes à écrire un chapitre quand c'est leur tour, n'abandonnent pas en plein milieu et fassent de leur mieux  
  
P.S.  
  
Svp mettez votre e-mail avec votre review pour que je puisse vous envoyer un mail pour confirmer votre personnage et aussi pour vous dire quand c'est votre tour d'écrire un chapitre. C'est sûr qu'il y a du monde qui vont devoir écrire plus souvent que d'autre alors choisissez votre persos selon vos capacités. Finalement, le premier invente complètement le début et après il faut inventer la suite. J'espère que ça vous plait et je pense que c'est un bon moyen pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués d'écrire des fics de montrer leur talent en écriture. Ce projet dépend de vous! 


	2. Nouvelle Alliance

La Forteresse des morts  
  
Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Alliance  
  
Écrit par Zigmo (Personnage principal Voldemort, Dans ce Chapitre)  
  
Au plein milieu d'une nuit d'été très sombre, une grande  
  
silhouette mince avança dans une foret épaisse. La noirceur empêchait  
  
de voir, mais l'homme qui marchait a cet instant semblait s'en ficher  
  
royalement, il continuait a avancer lentement en regardant ses pieds.  
  
Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noir a capuchon et un bâton de marche,  
  
on ne pouvait voir son visage correctement. Le paysage changeait  
  
rapidement, et bientôt la belle foret devient une foret  
  
d'arbre mort, seul quelques arbres encore avait des feuilles au  
  
branches.  
  
  
  
Au bout de quelques heures de marches, l'homme en question s'arrêta  
  
net, défit  
  
son capuchon, laissant apparaître une maigre tête au cheveu long, les  
  
yeux d'un  
  
rouge flamboyant et un nez inexistant : c'était nul autre que  
  
Voldemort. Levant  
  
sa baguette et l'agitant en l'air, comme s'il chassait une mouche, il  
  
prononça a  
  
haute voix :  
  
  
  
-« Révélato!! »  
  
  
  
Des Pierres volait de toute part, et peu a peu une grande forteresse  
  
avec une  
  
grosse porte en chêne apparaissait. On pouvait sentir toute la magie  
  
que le  
  
château dégageait, . ainsi que toutes la souffrance et le désespoir  
  
qu'il  
  
conservait en son antre. Un maigre sourire apparut sur la bouche  
  
fantomatique de  
  
l'homme.  
  
  
  
-« Sonorus Amplicatum »  
  
  
  
Un jet de lumière bleu au contour jaune fonça rapidement sur la gorge  
  
de la  
  
silhouette.  
  
  
  
-« Grimyo der mouertir, Grimyo der mouertir debir Dementor. »  
  
  
  
Son horrible voix glaciale et incroyablement aigu plana sur la foret  
  
avec un  
  
écho qui sembla ne jamais finir. Les oiseaux courageux qui s'était  
  
profondément  
  
enfui dans cette foret maudite s'enfuyait a tire d'aile apeuré par  
  
cette voix  
  
surnaturel, qui avait perturber leur sommeil. Et puis le silence se fit  
  
a  
  
nouveau.  
  
  
  
-« Grimyo der mouertir, Grimyo der mouertir debir Dementor. »  
  
  
  
Cette fois-ci aucun cris d'animaux ne vinrent se joindre a cette appel,  
  
seulement le grincement des gonds de la porte en chêne qui s'ouvrait  
  
grande  
  
ouverte a l'homme devant la forteresse. Et puis un grand vent de  
  
désespoir  
  
envahi les alentours, même les arbres semblait prit a la panique et au  
  
désespoir, car les dernières feuilles avait suivit le mouvement de la  
  
porte et  
  
s'était envolé au loin. Et puis par la porte grande ouverte, qui  
  
crachait  
  
toujours la dépression sortaient de grands homme cagoulé : Les  
  
détraqueurs  
  
  
  
-« Venez a moi, venez a moi humble détraqueurs. » (si vous avez pas  
  
compris  
  
c'est en plein ça qui dis dans une langue bizarre en haut lol)  
  
  
  
Les êtres de glaces s'agenouillèrent devant Voldemort, montrant leur  
  
respect a  
  
leur alliés de toujours, le seul et unique qui pouvait assouvir leur  
  
soif  
  
incessante d'âmes humaine.  
  
Voldemort pénétra alors dans la forteresse suivit des détraqueur, et  
  
puis la  
  
porte se referma sur la prison d'Azkaban, la forteresse des morts. 


	3. Adieu Harry Potter

Chapitre 2 écrit par Lyra Snape : Adieu Harry Potter  
  
Harry se réveille, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice brûlante. Il vient de rêver. Il a  
  
vu Voldemort et les détraqueurs. Mais c'est encore flou dans sa tête. Il est prêt à parier son Eclair de Feu qu'ils sont maintenant du même côté. Ce qui veut dire que  
  
Fudge n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En  
  
pensant au retour de Voldemort, Harry sent une larme couler le long de sa joue.  
  
C'est de sa faute. Depuis son retour il se culpabilise. Il a bien un plan pour ne plus  
  
souffrir mais. Cela lui fait peur. Le courageux Harry Potter a peur. Allons, Harry, tu  
  
es un Gryffondor. Ressaisis-toi ! Alors il prend son journal et écrit :  
  
24 juillet 1995  
  
2h18 du matin Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois. Un mois que Cédric est mort. Un mois  
  
que Voldemort est de retour. Un mois qu'il a recommencé à tuer des innocents. Un  
  
mois que je me rends coupable de tous ses actes. Un mois que je me renferme sur  
  
moi-même. Un mois que je souffre. Un mois. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre.  
  
Aujourd'hui je craque. Aujourd'hui je veux tout oublier. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus  
  
souffrir. Aujourd'hui je veux tout simplement mourir. *** ( Maintenant on est dans  
  
l'esprit de Harry ) Laissons ce journal, il ne doit donner aucune précision de plus. Ils  
  
croiront que je suis mort. Déposons le sur le lit, bien en évidence. Sinon mon plan  
  
serait gâché. Passons à la première étape de ma seconde vie. L'apparence. Comment  
  
changer définitivement son apparence ? C'est un très bon livre. Mes yeux. C'est  
  
dommage, j'adorais leur couleur verte. Mais tant pis. De quelle couleur ? Bleu-gris ?  
  
Oui, c'est parfait. Les cheveux maintenant. D'abord les lisser. Maintenant les colorer.  
  
En blond ça rend bien. La coupe. Au bol ? Oui c'est exactement l'apparence que je  
  
voulais avoir. Maintenant le sort de correction de vue. Un peu plus grand, un peu  
  
plus musclé. Parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à changer. Ma cicatrice. Je  
  
ne peux pas l'effacer mais je peux la transformer. Ca me plairait bien d'avoir un  
  
tatouage en forme de dragon. Il faut que je brûle la carte du Maraudeur que  
  
Dumbledore m'a rendu à la fin de l'année. « Incendio ». C'est dommage, elle était  
  
utile. Mais elle pourrait me trahir si je retourne un jour à Poudlard. Bon, j'ai fait le  
  
plus facile. Cela fait bizarre de me dire que peut-être que jamais je ne reverrais  
  
Poudlard. Ron, Hermione. Mais je n'en souffrirai pas car je ne saurai pas. Adieu à  
  
vous tous. Le comble c'est que je ne peux même pas dire « Je ne vous oublierai  
  
jamais » car justement je vais vous oublier. Cela me fait de la peine de vous quitter  
  
mais je suis encore plus malheureux dans mon état actuel. Le temps des au revoir  
  
est terminé. Il faut que je parte maintenant sinon je ne le ferai jamais. Adieu. ***  
  
  
  
Harry respire l'air frais de cette nuit d'été, ses dernières bouffées d'air en tant que  
  
Harry Potter. Quelques instants plus tard, il appelle le magicobus et se rend dans  
  
une rue sombre de Londres. Une fois là bas, il sort un flacon. Un flacon contenant  
  
une potion d'oubli intégral. Une potion qui vous efface la mémoire presque  
  
entièrement. Il ne vous reste que quelques choses élémentaires comme lire écrire et  
  
compter, et pour les sorciers, la connaissance de la magie. C'est tout. Le reste est  
  
anéantit. Du moins, c'est ce que crois Harry. Il ne sait pas que cette potion aura  
  
d'autres conséquences sur lui. Le jeune homme débouche lentement le flacon et  
  
doucement, le porte à ses lèvres. Là, il avale le contenu d'une traite et tombe  
  
inconscient sur le sol. Son tatouage se met à briller d'une lueur verte. C'est l'effet  
  
secondaire de la potion que Harry ne connaît pas. La potion fait ressortir tout ce que  
  
Voldemort a enfuit sans le vouloir dans Harry le soir où il a essayé de le tuer. La  
  
magie noire se développe, ainsi qu'une grande connaissance magique et  
  
l'accentuation de son ambition. Mais au fond de lui, même s'il ne le sait pas, Harry  
  
est toujours un Potter, un défenseur du bien. *** 


	4. Cho

Chapitre 3 écrit pas Jamais-Revenir   
  
Cho se réveilla soudain, endormie sur sa chaise, la tête sur son bureau de travail. Elle se  
  
releva et une feuille de parchemin lui resta collée au visage. Seigneur ! Elle s'était encore  
  
endormie sur ses devoirs de vacance. D'un geste de la main, elle repoussa la feuille de sa  
  
joue. Elle ne finirait jamais ces maudits travaux ! Pestant contre tous ces professeurs  
  
insensibles qui les avaient inondés d'exercices pour tout l'été, elle se releva et se dirigea vers  
  
la fenêtre de sa petite chambre.  
  
  
  
Elle regarda mélancoliquement par la fenêtre et soupira. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait  
  
souvent depuis qu'elle vivait dans le monde Moldu. Après tout ce qu'elle avait connu chez les  
  
sorciers, la ville ordinaire lui paraissait des plus ternes et ennuyantes. Elle respira une grande  
  
bouffée de l'air frais (et pollué) de Londres et se rappela les derniers évènements qui l'avaient  
  
amenée à habiter dans cet orphelinat de quartier. Ses parents étaient partis en mission secrète  
  
depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été annoncé par Dumbledore. C'était sans doute  
  
quelque chose de très important, tellement même qu'ils n'avaient pu dire mot sur sa nature à  
  
Cho. Et bien sûr, craignant pour sa sécurité, ils l'avaient poussée à se cacher parmi les Moldus  
  
jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence.  
  
  
  
Au loin, une ombre se déplaça, tirant la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Elle plissa les yeux. De toute  
  
évidence, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers sa rue. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle ne plus distinguer  
  
tout d'abord les traits du visage de la personne qui s'avançait. Lorsque la silhouette passa  
  
finalement sous un lampadaire, Cho fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune  
  
garçon, pas plus vieux qu'elle, peut-être même un peu plus jeune. Mais ce qui la fascina le  
  
plus était à quel point ce visage lui était familier. Elle essaya de se rappeler où elle avait bien  
  
pu voir ces boucles blondes, ces yeux bleus auparavant. Non, elle avait dû rêver. Finalement,  
  
il ne lui disait rien du tout.  
  
  
  
L'air frais (et pollué !) qui s'infiltrait par sa fenêtre entrouverte souffla la dernière lueur de la  
  
simple chandelle qu'elle utilisait pour s'éclairer. À tâtons, elle se releva et pris le chemin de  
  
sa petite salle de bain en se cognant sur tous les meubles qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se  
  
mettre sur son chemin («foutue chaise !»...«foutue table !»...). Une fois être péniblement  
  
arrivée à la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la lumière et décida de revêtir son pyjama. Tant qu'à  
  
dormir, aussi bien le faire confortablement, dans son lit !  
  
  
  
Une fois prête, elle passa devant le miroir pour défaire ses nattes... Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ???  
  
  
  
La raison pour laquelle la feuille de parchemin s'était collée à sa figure lui sauta en plein  
  
visage, et ce n'était pas au sens figuré. Tout le long de sa joue droite, l'encre de sa plume  
  
avait coulé, laissant une longue traînée bleue sur sa peau. Elle se mit à l'oeuvre pour enlever  
  
le gâchis, se disant qu'elle serait déjà bien si elle arrivait à faire partir une telle tache d'ici au  
  
lendemain matin.  
  
  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque toute petite particule d'encre ait été retirée, sa joue n'était  
  
plus bleue, mais rouge éclatant, à tel point elle avait frotté pour tout faire disparaître. Pestant  
  
(encore !) contre le destin qui lui en voulait assurément, elle balança tout son stock dans  
  
l'armoire et décida d'aller se coucher. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, compte  
  
tenu qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû se lever ce matin-là, après avoir vu la journée qu'elle avait  
  
passée.  
  
  
  
- « C'est fini le bardas ? », hurla la propriétaire de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
- « Oui, oui ! », lui répondit Cho.  
  
  
  
- « Couche-toi, tu déranges tout le monde ! »  
  
  
  
- « C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS ! »  
  
  
  
« Ne crie pas après moi, jeune fille ! Je te jure que si on t'avais amenée avant, j'aurais  
  
pris soin de t'éduquer un peu plus soigneusement. Quand je pense que nous avons été  
  
assez généreux pour te recueillir comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit ! Je te suggère  
  
de surveiller ce que tu dis... »  
  
  
  
Alors que Mme... C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Cho l'avait déjà oublié. De toute façon, elle  
  
s'en fichait. Donc, alors que Mme Truc-Machin continuait de radoter derrière sa porte, Cho  
  
lui adressa un gracieux signe du doigt de l'intérieur de sa chambre et alla se coucher.  
  
  
  
Demain était un autre jour... sans doute meilleur... 


End file.
